


Let The Cat Out

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Paulson - Freeform, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: Paul Narita wants Sonny Kiriakis in every way. But, in lieu of recent events, he can't bring himself to let the cat out of the bag. When he finally does, Sonny's reaction catches him off guard.





	Let The Cat Out

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past Horita, but this is mostly Paulson. Hope you enjoy! This is just a little experiment, btw, I am still a Wilson fan!

***Paul's POV***

I want him so damn bad. Sonny Kiriakis: he is gorgeous in every way. I love him with everything in me. But I feel like I'm much too late to make everything okay with him. He still hates me. He thinks I'm the reason he lost his husband. He fails to see that it was Will who kissed _me_. I didn't ask for it, and I didn't want it, honestly. I want _Sonny_. But it's like, all of a sudden, my mouth won't let me say it.

I finally decide that instead of saying it, I should just show Sonny how I feel. I can't be with Will. My heart belongs to Sonny. It always has.

I'm not surprised to see anger in his eyes...those beautiful chocolate brown teddy bear eyes. But I'm determined to make Sonny mine, one way or another. I see him lighten up when he notices the desperation and _need_ in my eyes. 5 months ago, this man would have been my husband. Could have been. _Should_ have been.

Even thought I haven't said a word to him, I feel like he knows. I kiss him suddenly, so suddenly I don't have time to realize what I'm doing. But I'm not giving up. I'm not letting Sonny go, not again.

Whether he wants to admit it or not, his heart is broken. He's just as lonely and desperate as me. His arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

His reaction stuns me: "Paul, what are you doing?"

"Don't do this, Paul. You're with Will now. I'd rather have you two be happy than myself", he says. He turns and starts to walk away.

"Sonny!" I cry, the emotion making my voice crack so he immediately turns around to face me.

"Please, I--I need you, Sonny", I finally admit, feeling like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. A small smile forms on his face. He gently touches the side of my face.

"Paul", he starts, "I--I don't know what to say. Do you still love me?"

I grab his hand and press a gentle kiss to it, "You know I do, Sonny. I've been trying to say that for weeks now. I love you, Sonny".

And I can feel his lips on mine just like that. And it's on.

He tries to pull off that tight grey sweater but I'm pleading with him to keep it on. A look of mock offense crosses his face. "What, you don't like it when I take my shirt off?" he askes, pretending to be angry.

I can't help but giggle, "Because you look fucking hot in it. Besides, with what I'm gonna do to you, you won't need to take your shirt off".

Of course now I realize it probably wasn't wise to be doing this in the park, but then I was so far gone I didn't care either way.

Off come his jeans and I can't help but stare. He's already hard, his cock threatening to pop out of his boxers. The tight black boxers showing off his cute butt.

We start to kiss again, and my hand goes down to his crotch. He gasps into our kiss as I locate his erection and gently start to rub it.

"Oh, Paul" he moans. I start to trail soft kisses down the side of his neck as I push his boxers down just past his ass. I love the noises he makes as I massage and squeeze his cheeks. As I play with his ass, I swear I hear my stomach growl. Apparently, Sonny hears it too because he giggles, "Are you hungry or something, Paul?"

"Yeah, Sonny. Hungry for _you_ ", I say, not even aware what I've said until Sonny turns around suddenly.

"I got something that might satisfy that hunger", he jokes.

I'm actually surprised he's doing this. I thought for sure he'd curse me out and leave me wishing I had never left Will.

I find myself on my knees behind Sonny, his bubble butt just inches away from my face. When we used to date, he was always so reluctant to do this. If I ever got to do it, it wasn't for very long. Now's he _begging_ me to do it.

"Go ahead, it's okay", he urges me.

Then I'm going in, eagerly rimming him, just like I used to do when we were together. God, how I've missed this. I really never thought I'd be friends with Sonny again, much less getting intimate with him. He's crying my name out, one hand on the back of my head and the other beating himself off.

It's then I realize I've leaked through my jeans. I need to fuck him, badly.

I only get to rim him for a moment longer before he's begging me to fuck him. I see his cock is leaking as well.

He pulls me over to the bench in the middle of the park and playfully shoves me back onto it. I tear my shirt off as he quickly removes my jeans and my Hanes boxers. And in a flash he's lowering himself onto my cock.

Sonny looks straight into my eyes as I penetrate him. His head falls back and a deep moan escapes his lips. Little by little, he slides down further until I'm all the way inside him.

And suddenly I flash back to the first time we had sex: _our senior year in high school after one of my baseball games, we drove to a large open field nearby and lay under the stars until Sonny decides he wants to cuddle, and my hardness poking against him got me caught._

I'm snapped back into reality when Sonny slowly starts to bounce up and down on my cock. "Oh, Sonny yes", I moan, pulling him to me for a kiss as he rides me. A soft grunt escapes him as I grab his cock and start to slowly jerk him. He has his arms around my neck, staring right into my eyes as my length continues to slide in and out of him.

"I'm gonna cum", he manages to cry.

"Let it all out, baby", I whisper, pressing my mouth to his.

"MMMM!" he whimpers as he cums. I can feel it on my chest and stomach. Then, I slowly guide him onto his back on the bench as I continue to thrust in and out of him.

"Paul! Don't stop! Don't _stop_!" he yells.

"Almost there! I'm so close!" I cry. Our gazes meet again as Sonny brings me over the edge.

After I pull out of him, we continue to make out, until suddenly...

"Wow", we hear someone whisper.

Our hearts nearly stop. We both look up to see Will standing there, a surprised smile on his face. "That was hot!" he giggles.


End file.
